MIRAGE
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: Mikan's father comes to get her to come to America with her, but she doesn't want to leave hotaru, natsume, and the others. she went around the academy thinking until she saw and heard something that made her want to go to America. Full summary inside.
1. Character Info

**MIRAGE**

This is my 11th fanfic!! three cheers for me!! **Cheers **For those of you who don't know, but my pen name isn't NatsuMikan4eva anymore, but it is now xXBlackTenshiXx.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any contents of Gakuen Alice.

**Summary: **After a year at Gakuen Alice, everyone began to love Mikan and the academy was happy and cheerful. Mikan and Natsume have learned to love each other and are now officially a couple although at times they argue. Hotaru and Ruka are also officially a couple due to Hotaru's blackmailing and Ruka realized that he only loves Mikan as a friend and nothing more than that. One day, Mikan was sent to the headmaster's room only to see another person there with the headmaster. The man appears to be her father, but she doesn't believe it and he wishes for her to go to Gakuen Alice in America, but she doesn't want to leave her friends and Natsume. She went to find Natsume only to see the most depressing sight. She found Natsume under their Sakura tree making out with Koizumi Luna. She ran away crying and decided to go to Hotaru for comfort, but decided not to when she heard Hotaru say "I don't care for that baka." Mikan decides to go to Gakuen Alice in America and met new friends and formed a group called MIRAGE which consists of a girl and five boys.

**Name:** Mikan Sakura

**Stage Name: **Mikan Minami

**Age: **11 (Becomes 16 later on in the story)

**Rank: **Special star later on

**Type: **Dangerous later on

**Hair/eyes: **brown waist length/light brown sometimes olive

**Personality: **Happy go lucky, cheerful, forgives everyone. Will become cold later on.

**Name: **Maxine Sakura

**Age: **17 (revealed later on)

**Rank: **Special

**Type: **Dangerous

**Hair/Eyes: **Short raven hair/olive eyes

**Personality: **Kind and considerate of others. Loves his cousin Mikan.

**Name: **Irie Seiya

**Stage Name: **Irie Utada

**Age: **17

**Rank: **Special

**Type: **Dangerous

**Hair/Eyes: **Black/hazel

**Personality: **Most of the time he is calm, but when he's with the rest of the MIRAGE he can be very loud and annoying.

**Name: **Ryoma Takahashi

**Stage Name: **Ryoma Hanazono

**Age:** 17

**Rank: **Special

**Type: **Dangerous

**Hair/eyes: **raven hair/brown eyes but turns into red eyes when angry

**Personality: **Cold to others, but really loves Mikan. Mikan's second boyfriend. Hates Natsume for cheating on Mikan.

**Name: **Akira Soma

**Stage Name: **Akira Hitori

**Age: **17

**Rank: **Special

**Type: **Dangerous

**Hair/eyes: **dark blue/brown

**Personality: **Always kind and considerate to others. Always with the others in MIRAGE

**Name: **George Kimoto

**Stage Name: **George Mizu

**Age: **17

**Rank: **Special

**Type: **Dangerous

**Hair/eyes: **Blond/brown eyes

**Personality: **Calm and cold to others. Complete opposite of Eric. Twin brother of Eric. Friendly when he is with MIRAGE. Half Japanese and half American.

**Name: **Eric Kimoto

**Stage Name: **Eric Mizu

**Age: **17

**Rank: **Special

**Type: **Dangerous

**Hair/eyes: **brown/blue eyes

**Personality: **Freindly and kind towards others. Always with Mikan. Thinks of her as a younger sister. Half Japanese and half American.

kae1523mae, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to do this story you requested earlier, but a lot of things happened and so I wasn't able to do it, but now I am. Please review.


	2. Prologue

**Mirage**

Wow, there's already 10 reviews for the 1st chapter and only over night too.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Maxine Sakura, Irie Seiya, Ryoma Hanazono, Akira Soma, George and Eric Kimoto.

**Summary:** After a year at Gakuen Alice, everyone began to love Mikan and the academy was happy and cheerful. Mikan and Natsume have learned to love each other and are now officially a couple although at times they argue. Hotaru and Ruka are also officially a couple due to Hotaru's blackmailing and Ruka realized that he only loves Mikan as a friend and nothing more than that. One day, Mikan was sent to the headmaster's room only to see another person there with the headmaster. The man appears to be her father, but she doesn't believe it and he wishes for her to go to Gakuen Alice in America, but she doesn't want to leave her friends and Natsume. She went to find Natsume only to see the most depressing sight. She found Natsume under their Sakura tree making out with Koizumi Luna. She ran away crying and decided to go to Hotaru for comfort, but decided not to when she heard Hotaru say "I don't care for that baka." Mikan decides to go to Gakuen Alice in America and met new friends and formed a group called MIRAGE which consists of a girl and five boys.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Prologue

During Mikan's stay at the academy for a year, everything was happy and cheerful. Mikan and Natsume confessed to each other and now they're a couple. Ruka and Hotaru are also a couple.

Mikan and Natsume were under their Sakura tree where they had confessed to each other and their first kiss. Natsume was on the lowest branch while Mikan was on the trunk of the tree. **"Will Mikan Sakura please come to the headmaster's office. I repeat may Mikan Sakura come to the headmaster's office. You have a visitor." **said the PA system. Mikan stood up and Natsume jumped down from the branch. He kissed Mikan's forehead and said "Go, I'll wait for you here."

Mikan was uncertain, but she nodded her head and went into the headmaster's office. Mikan was in the headmaster's office and noticed another man inside there that looked a lot like herself. "Mikan Sakura, this is your father, Shin Sakura." said the headmaster. "O-outo-san?" asked Mikan with tears brimming on her eyes. "Hai?" asked Shin smiling. "Outo-san!!" yelled Mikan running into Shin and hugged like she hasn't seen him for a while, but it really was true they haven't seen each other since Mikan was 3 and that's like what 8 years?!

Shin broke the hug and had a serious face. "Mikan, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have to come to America with me." said Shin. Mikan froze. "Why?!" yelled Mikan. "We have no choice, plus you can see your cousin Max!!" yelled Shin. "Max?" asked Mikan. "Oh, you probably won't remember him, but you will be able to see him if you come with me to America." said Shin. "Okay, but give me some time." said Mikan. "Okay, but be here by an hour because I am going to America in an hour." said Shin. Mikan nodded her head and went out of the headmaster's office. She went back to the Sakura tree, but one thing made her want to go to America with Shin. There under the tree WAS Natsume, but there was also Koizumi Luna and they were making out. Tears were running down Mikan's face and she ran to Hotaru's lab hoping that she will comfort her.

Mikan was about to run into Hotaru's lab until she heard Ruka ask Hotaru something. "Hotaru, how much do you care for Mikan?" asked Ruka. "I don't care for that baka." said Hotaru. Mikan stepped back and ran to the headmaster's office. Mikan made sure that they weren't any tears falling down her face and she walked into the office. "Outo-san, I made my choice." said Mikan. "And that would be?" said Shin. "I would like to go to America with you." said Mikan. "Why the sudden change? And it's only been 5 minutes since you left." said Shin. Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "I want to see Max again. And I want to get away from Hotaru and the others." said Mikan and said the last sentence softly. Shin smiled and said "Okay, if that's your choice then go to your room and pack because we're going to leave in half an hour. (a/n this is during the night right now)

Mikan went to her room and packed up silently not wanting to wake anyone up and letting them know that she was going to America until tomorrow morning or later on in the future. Before she walked out of her room, she wrote letters to Hotaru and Natsume. She left the letter on her table. She took off Nature's locket that he gave her 2 months ago for her birthday and put it on top of Nature's letter and took her locket that had a picture of herself and Hotaru and put it on top of Hotaru's letter. Mikan went out of her room and teleported herself to the front gates. Shin puts Mikan luggage into the trunk and went into the car waiting for Mikan to get in too. Mikan took one look at the academy and hoped that Hotaru and Natsume would get their letter.

* * *

Sorry, but I might not be able to update tomorrow night because I'm going to be busy. Please review.


	3. Mikan's First Week In America

**Mirage**

Hey, I might try and update another chapter tonight to make up for last night.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Maxine Sakura, Irie Seiya, Ryoma Hanazono, Akira Soma, George and Eric Kimoto.

Since Mikan is a special star and has all the alices she can speak in english because she isn't a special star for nothing right?

**Summary: **After a year at Gakuen Alice, everyone began to love Mikan and the academy was happy and cheerful. Mikan and Natsume have learned to love each other and are now officially a couple although at times they argue. Hotaru and Ruka are also officially a couple due to Hotaru's blackmailing and Ruka realized that he only loves Mikan as a friend and nothing more than that. One day, Mikan was sent to the headmaster's room only to see another person there with the headmaster. The man appears to be her father, but she doesn't believe it and he wishes for her to go to Gakuen Alice in America, but she doesn't want to leave her friends and Natsume. She went to find Natsume only to see the most depressing sight. She found Natsume under their Sakura tree making out with Koizumi Luna. She ran away crying and decided to go to Hotaru for comfort, but decided not to when she heard Hotaru say "I don't care for that baka." Mikan decides to go to Gakuen Alice in America and met new friends and formed a group called MIRAGE which consists of a girl and five boys.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Mikan's First Week In America

Recap

**Mikan went to her room and packed up silently not wanting to wake anyone up and letting them know that she was going to America until tomorrow morning or later on in the future. Before she walked out of her room, she wrote letters to Hotaru and Natsume. She left the letter on her table. She took off Natsume's locket that he gave her 2 months ago for her birthday and put it on top of Natsume's letter and took her locket that had a picture of herself and Hotaru and put it on top of Hotaru's letter. Mikan went out of her room and teleported herself to the front gates. Shin puts Mikan luggage into the trunk and went into the car waiting for Mikan to get in too. Mikan took one look at the academy and hoped that Hotaru and Natsume would get their letter. **

End of Recap

Mikan and Shin were on the airplane waiting to get to America. Mikan fell asleep and hoped that Hotaru and Natsume got the letter.

Everyone were in the classroom, but, of course, Mikan. Yuu was worried about where Mikan was. Narumi entered the classroom wearing a suit instead of his gay clothes (a/n no offense to those who like narumi). Yuu raised his hand. "Sensei, Mikan-chan isn't here yet!!" said Yuu. "Yes, that is something I must tell you. Mikan...has gone to Gakuen Alice in America." said Narumi.

SILENCE

"Hotaru, Natsume, there is a letter from Mikan for you in her room. You are excused and everyone else there is a pop quiz." said Narumi. Hotaru and Natsume got up and went into Mikan's room. Hotaru noticed a letter with Mikan's locket on the letter. Natsume noticed the heart locket he got for Mikan on top of his letter.

Hotaru read her letter and the locket in her hand.

_Dear Hotaru, or should I say, Imai,_

_by the time you get this letter, I would be on my flight to _

_America. And as of last night, we are no longer best friends._

_-Mikan_

_PS. you can keep your stupid locket I don't want it anymore._

Hotaru held the locket and letter in her hands tightly and ran into her room. Natsume wasn't bothering to notice her. Hotaru was in her room crying as to why Mikan didn't want to be best friends with her anymore and why she had to give the locket back.

Natsume was now currently reading his letter.

_Dear Natsume-kun, or should I say Hyuuga,_

_by the time you have read this letter I would be on my flight to America._

_As of yesterday afternoon when I went to the headmaster's office,_

_it is over between us._

_-Mikan _

_PS. you can give that stupid locket to that bitch of yours, Luna._

Natsume was crying and his tears were staining the letter. "Why, Mikan? Why is it over already?" asked Natsume to himself as if Mikan was going to answer back to him right away. He burned the letter and put the locket in his pocket and jumped out the window to "their" Sakura tree. He jumped on top of the highest branches and went to sleep staring at the sky. Tears were still falling down as he slept.

"Class, we have a new student. She is from Gakuen Alice in Japan." said Mrs. Avila. At that moment Mikan walked in and wrote her name, in english, on the board. Mikan turned around and gave a smile. "Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. You can call me Mi-chan if you want." said Mikan smiling wider with sparkles appearing as her background. This caught all the male population's attention, in her class, except for 6 boys. "Yes, your seat will be next to Maxine Sakura. Maxine, please raise your hand." said Mrs. Avila. A boy with raven hair and olive eyes raised his hand. Mikan walked up the aisle and sat next to Maxine. "Yes, there will be no class today because of Mikan transferring here." said Mrs. Avila and left the class. Mikan turned to Maxine and smiled. "Ne, ne, you're Max-kun, aren't you?" asked Mikan. Maxine turned to Mikan and said "I don't know you."

There was silence between them for a minute until a chuckle interrupted it and it was by Max. "You actually fell for it, didn't you, Mi-chan?!" said Max laughing. "You're still easy to fool as usual." added Max. "Mou, Max-kun no baka." said Mikan pouting. "Sorry sorry." said Max. That five boys that didn't get attracted, well, one of them WAS attracted, but he didn't show it, went up to Mikan and Max. "Max, who is this girl?" asked the one with blond hair and brown eyes. "Oh, this is my cousin, Mi-chan." said Max. "Mi-chan, these boys are my friends. The one with black hair and hazel eyes is Irie Seiya. The one with raven hair and brown eyes is Ryoma Hanazono, but when he gets angry watch out because his eyes turn red. The one with dark blue hair and brown eyes is Akira Soma. The one who ask us just now is George Kimoto and his twin brother Eric Kimoto." said Max.

"Hey." said Irie. "I don't care about the stupid greeting." said Ryoma. "Hello, nice to meet you." said Akira. "Hey/Hi!!" said George and Eric at the same time. "Hello!! nice to meet you." said Mikan smiling. "So are the 5 of you japanese?" asked Mikan. "Well, everyone here is japanese, but George and Eric are half Japanese and half American." said Max.

At the end of the day, Mikan was laying on her bed thinking how fun her first day in America was than on her first day in Gakuen Alice back in Japan. A knock was heard on her door and Mikan went to open it and saw Max and the others. They all went into Mikan's room. "Hey, you guys wanna see how my "friends" are doing?" asked Mikan. "Sure." said everyone. "Okay, hold on." said Mikan and used her premonition (I think thats how you say it) alice and an image was seen.

They first saw Hotaru. Mikan frowned, but deep inside she was happy that Hotaru was sad. "Serves you right, Hotaru!!" yelled Mikan. Everyone was surprised by Mikan's sudden outburst. "What did she do, Mi-chan?" asked Max. "Oh she said she didn't care about me even thought she's my "best friend"." said Mikan. "OOHHHH." said everyone. The image changed to Natsume. Mikan saw Natsume sleeping on the branch and all of a sudden he fell off the tree branch. This time Mikan teleported her voice to Natsume and said "Serves you right, Hyuuga!!"

Natsume thought he heard Mikan so he looked everywhere. Suddenly Luna appeared and Natsume and Luna started making out, AGAIN. Everyone looked at Mikan's reaction. Her eyes looked a little sad and angry at the same time. "Mikan, who is this "Hyuuga" boy?" asked Irie. "My ex. I just broke up with him last night." said Mikan and tears started falling down unconsciously. Mikan couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed the first person that was next to her and that person happens to be Ryoma. Ryoma blushed and then he comforted Mikan. Everybody else comforted her too. After Mikan calmed down, she told them about what happened during her last day in Gakuen Alice in Japan. Ryoma now hates Natsume for hurting Mikan.

The next week, Mikan realized that she was in love with Ryoma, but she kept it as a secret. A week from Mikan's transfer, Ryoma took Mikan to a tree. Max and the others followed them secretly. "Mikan, I wanted to tell you that I've loved you ever since you transferred here." said Ryoma. Mikan blushed, but then she smiled and hugged Ryoma. "I love you, too, Ryoma. Ever since I transferred here." said Mikan happily. Max and the others were so happy that they jumped up from the bushes and cheered for Mikan and Ryoma. Mikan and Ryoma both didn't care and held each other in each other's arms.

**The Next Day**

The news about Mikan and Ryoma confessing to each other and are officially a couple spread around the academy like the plague. It even spread to Gakuen Alice in Japan.

Gakuen Alice in Japan became peaceful and silent, but there was something missing, and that something was a Mikan Sakura. Narumi walked into the classroom and smiled. "I have received some news about Mikan!!" said Narumi happily. "What is it?!" said the class. Narumi kept smiling. "Spill it already!!" yelled the class. "Mikan has a new boyfriend and his name is Ryoma Hanazono!!" said Narumi. "Mikan's cheating on Natsume?!" yelled the class. "No, she ended their relationship last night, well Hyuuga it was, but for Mikan it was 2 days ago." said Hotaru.

Natsume was sad that Mikan really meant the break up and he still looked calm, but you can tell that he's really depressed if you're Ruka or Mikan.

Mikan was being chased by fan girls of Ryoma, Irie, Max, Akira, George and Eric, but mostly Ryoma's fan girls. Mikan ran around the whole academy. Ryoma noticed Mikan being chased by fan girls, so he ran to her and saw that the fan girls stopped running. "What're you trying to do to my Mi-chan?" asked Ryoma with a deathly glare. "But she stole you away from us!!" yelled the fan girls. "Who cares. All that matters is that I'm never going to let you or anyone else hurt her." said Ryoma.

**A month from now**

There was a sudden attack from the AAO, and everyone tried to kill the AAO, but Mikan was no where in sight. There, right in front of her eyes, she saw Max get killed. Mikan got really mad and activated all of her alices and that killed all of the AAO members. Mikan fell unconscious and the last thing she saw, besides Max, was Ryoma catching her before she fell on the ground.

Narumi walked into the classroom again and announced something. "It seems that the AAO in America are killed by our Mikan Sakura." said Narumi and left the classroom. Natsume wasn't paying attention because he was too busy making out with Luna AGAIN and it made Ruka disgusted so he sat next to Hotaru.

Mikan was in the ER because of overuse of alice, but she was really tired so her lifespan didn't reduce nor her alice span reduced. The next day, Mikan woke up to see Ryoma holding her hand. She smiled, but then she remembered Max dieing so she frowned. Ryoma woke up and Irie, Akira, George, and Eric came to Mikan's side. Mikan sat up and said "From now on, I will never smile, but when we're together I will smile again." said Mikan. Suddenly George and Eric had an idea. "Hey, why don't we make a group?! It'll be called MIRAGE. It's the first letters of our names." said George and Eric at the same time. "Mikan for M, Irie for I, Ryoma for R, Akira for A, George for G, and Eric For E!! MIRAGE!!" yelled George and Eric at the same time. "Yea!!" yelled everyone else.

* * *

Okay, I promised I will make chapter 3 tonight and chapter 3 for my 12th story tonight also to make up for yesterday night because I was too busy. Please review.


	4. MIRAGE

**MIRAGE**

I will try an update another chapter tonight and if not then tomorrow night.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

instead of MIRAGE having missions, they have concerts to attend to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Maxine Sakura, Irie Seiya, Ryoma Takahashi, Akira Soma, George and Eric Kimoto.

**Summary: **After a year at Gakuen Alice, everyone began to love Mikan and the academy was happy and cheerful. Mikan and Natsume have learned to love each other and are now officially a couple although at times they argue. Hotaru and Ruka are also officially a couple due to Hotaru's blackmailing and Ruka realized that he only loves Mikan as a friend and nothing more than that. One day, Mikan was sent to the headmaster's room only to see another person there with the headmaster. The man appears to be her father, but she doesn't believe it and he wishes for her to go to Gakuen Alice in America, but she doesn't want to leave her friends and Natsume. She went to find Natsume only to see the most depressing sight. She found Natsume under their Sakura tree making out with Koizumi Luna. She ran away crying and decided to go to Hotaru for comfort, but decided not to when she heard Hotaru say "I don't care for that baka." Mikan decides to go to Gakuen Alice in America and met new friends and formed a group called MIRAGE which consists of a girl and five boys.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **MIRAGE

It has been three years since Mikan is in America. It has, also, been three years since MIRAGE was first formed. MIRAGE are not only a group, but it's also America's number one band. Mikan and Ryoma are the vocals. Geroge and Eric play the electric guitar. Irie plays the drums and Akira is the other electirc guitarist and background vocals. News about MIRAGE hasn't reached Japan yet, even Hotaru wasn't able to find it because Mikan left a nullification barrier on their website so that no one can hack it or even learn about them. Mikan's favorite song to sing with Ryoma is "Every Time We Touch". Ryoma's favorite song to sing for Mikan is "Yuri The Only One For Me".

MIRAGE went to the headmaster's office and asked that when Mikan becomes 16 that they go to Gakuen Alice in Japan. The headmaster agreed because Mikan was supposed to come back to America in 5 years. After that, MIRAGE went to the front gates and into their limo. There was a portable dressing room in the limo, so MIRAGE came in one by one. Mikan's outfit was a black strapless dress that reached to her knees. Since she didn't have sleeves, she had the cuffs on her wrists. She had black knee length boots. Her hair was in braids. Mikan looked like a maid, but she didn't have an apron, sleeves, or that thingie that goes on her head(a/n can someone tell me what it is) Ryoma looked like a butler, but instead of having a long sleeved shirt it was a short sleeved shirt and he has a black vest with a very sloppy looking necktie. He had cuffs on his wrists also. Irie's outfit is of an average every person. A black shirt that says "dont you dare mess with me" and black shorts. He has wristbands on. Akira looked more of a nobleman, so his outfit were only shorts and a King's cape. George's and Eric's outfits were a little alike. Sure they were both wearing black shirts and shorts, but they each had only one wristband. George had it on his left wrist and Eric has it on his right wrist.

They reached to wherever the concert was and the announcer went on stage. "Who are we waiting for?!" yelled the announcer. "MIRAGE!" yelled the crowd. "I can't hear you!!" yelled the announcer. "MIRAGE!! WE WANT MIRAGE!!" yelled the crowd and with that the announcer left the stage and MIRAGE got into their positions on stage. Geroge, Eric, and Akira played their guitars softly while Irie played the drums softer. Mikan and Ryoma walks to the center of the stage and stands next to each other with their backs against each other. They linked their hands and started singing.

(**Bold **is Mikan, _Italics _is Ryoma, Underlined is duet, and if there is a (parentheses) or chorus is Akira)

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
**

Mikan looks up at the lights then turns around and looks at Ryoma.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Ryoma turns around to Mikan also. They both smiled to each other and looked the other way still smiling.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
**

Ryoma lets go of Mikan's hands and opens his arms. Mikan runs into his arms and hugs him.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
__I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

The song ends and MIRAGE waves goodbye to them and left the stage. "Don't Mikan Minami and Ryoma Hanazono make such a happy couple?" said the announcer.

**2 years Later**

By now news about MIRAGE has finally reached to Gakuen Alice in Japan.

A limo arrived at Gakuen Alice in Japan. A girl came out followed by 5 boys wearing matching clothes with her. The girl was wearing a black long sleeved dress, an apron and black boots that reached to her knees. Her hair was in braids. You can say that she looked like a maid. The five boys were wearing white long sleeved shirts and a black vest. They were black pants and their shoes were shiny black. The guard stopped them from entering Gakuen Alice. "We're the new transfer students." said the girl. Narumi ran to the front gates yelling "You're finally here."

The guard lets them in after hearing Narumi. The girl and the five boys followed Narumi to the classroom. Narumi was about to talk until. "We got it. We'll come in when you call us, but we'll be using our stage name and surprised them so leave the rest to us." said the girl. Narumi entered the classroom. "Okay, please welcome our new classmates." said Narumi. The girl walked in first followed by the five boys. "This isn't a costume party!!" yelled Sumire rudely. "I suggest you to shut up, PERMY." said the girl. "Why y-" Sumire was cut off because no one can hear her and her voice was gone by the girl.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Minami. I have all the alices in the world, so therefore I am a multi-alice. I'm a special star and in the dangerous ability type class." said Mikan coldly. "Oh, and I'm taken by Ryoma." added Mikan happily and hugged the boy's, standing next to her, arm. "As you know, I'm Ryoma Hanazono. I'm also a special star and in the dangerous ability class. Actually we all are special stars and are in the dangerous ability class. I have the alice of controlling stuff animals. And don't hurt my Mi-chan." said Ryoma hugging Mikan back. (a/n im sorry I couldn't think of anything because since mikan likes stuff animals, ryoma would control them and have them play with mikan) "I'm Irie Utada. I have the alice of lightning and thunder." said Irie. "I'm Akira Hitori. I have the alice of water." said Akira. "I'm George Mizu. I have the alice ice and water." said George. "I'm Eric. I have the alice of water and snow." said Eric.

The girls were going all lovey dovey with the guys of MIRAGE and the guys were going all lovey dovey with Mikan. Mikan hid behind Ryoma for safety. Everyone stopped. Sumire said "Aren't you guys MIRAGE?!" MIRAGE grinned, well, Mikan, Irie, and Ryoma smirked. "The one and only. Only that's our stage name, but in reality we're still a band and a group. Our real name is..." MIRAGE said and threw their maid/butler outfit off and they were in their uniform. "Mikan Sakura." said Mikan. "Ryoma Takahashi." said Ryoma. "Irie Seiya." said Irie. "Akira Soma." said Akira. "George and Eric Kimoto." said both Eric and George.

"Mikan Sakura?!" yelled the class. Mikan nodded her head. Everyone, including Natsume and Hotaru, ran to Mikan to get a hug from her until a voice interrupted them. Narumi left the classroom not wanting to interrupt their time together. "Back away from me, Idiots. If you want a hug from me, it's too late. You should've done that before I left!!"yelled Mikan. Everyone stopped running and looked at Mikan. "What's with the attitude Mikan?" asked Hotaru. "Oh, it's all your fault you made me like this. It started out with everyone in this goddamn school. Except for MIRAGE and Ryoma." said Mikan smiling. "How come he gets your smile and I don't?" asked Natsume. Everyone made way for him. "Because it's your fault. You made out with Koizumi and left me, but no choice then to love another guy. And it just happens to be Ryoma." said Mikan hugging Ryoma.

"Oh, and did you give that lock to Koizumi? I told you I didn't want it. I'm already engaged with Ryoma." said Mikan blushing that she admitted that she was Ryoma's fiancée. "No, I still kept it right here." said Natsume taking it out from under his shirt. "I wanna see." said Mikan and teleported it to her hands. All of a sudden, she grinned evilly. There was a fire ball on top of Mikan's hand and the locket turned to ashes. Natsume's eyes were widened. "Why did y-" Natsume was cut off. "I already told you to give it to Koizumi. You should've seen it coming." said Mikan looking out the window. "I know, you're there Persona nii." said Mikan. Mikan teleported Hotaru's locket into her hand and again this locket was in ashes.

Persona appeared in the room and smiled which gave shivers to everyone's, but MIRAGE's, spines. "I see that you're senses have improved." said Persona. "No duh. Why did you think I came back here for?" asked Mikan rolling her eyes. Persona smirked and threw a package to MIRAGE. "Meet me at the Sakura tree tonight at 9 wearing that." said Persona and dissolves. "Ne, ne Ryo-kun let's go to the Sakura tree together." said Mikan grabbing Ryoma's arm and started tugging on it. Ryoma looked at Mikan and she had her puppy eyes on. "Hai hai." said Ryoma and let Mikan drag him to the Sakura tree. The rest of the MIRAGE followed Mikan and Ryoma when they had the chance while Natsume and Hotaru were staring at the remains of the lockets painfully and the others were staring at where Mikan used to stand.

**At the Sakura tree**

Mikan had made a portable dressing room with her invention alice. Mikan took her package and went into the dressing room. It was a black strapless dress. The same boots she wore earlier only a little shorter. Her hair was down. She had a cape on. There were fake fangs so she puts them on. There was a cape so she puts it on. Mikan looks into the mirror and smiles showing off her fangs. _"I guess the theme is Vampires." _thought Mikan. Mikan really did look like a princess vampire. Mikan stepped out and walked to the guys and saw that their outfits were alike. Ryoma's outfit was more of a prince vampire while the others were dressed as vampire butlers. Persona appeared and said "Yes, there is one person who is to guard you and the others in case something happens." Mikan rolls her eyes. "Yea, we're also dangerous ability types you know we can take care of ourselves." said Mikan. "Oh, yes about it might occur during your concert and so he will take care of it while you finish the concert." said Persona. "Okay, but he can't bother us." said Ryoma. "Okay, Kuro Neko you can come out now." said Mikan. "How did you know?" said Kuro Neko jumping down from the tree. "It's not like I was born yesterday, you know." said Mikan.

MIRAGE went to the front gates and into the limo. Kuro Neko also got into the limo. He was very jealous that Mikan was getting cuddly around Ryoma and that she only shares her smile around MIRAGE. Ryoma smirked seeing how jealous Kuro Neko was. Ryoma felt something heavy on his shoulder so he looked over to his left and saw that Mikan fell asleep. He smiled and put his arm around her. When they reached the stage, Mikan woke up suddenly as if she wasn't asleep at all. MIRAGE and Kuro Neko came out of the limo and went to the stage.

The announcer came out onto the stage. "Ready to hear MIRAGE?!" yelled the announcer. The fans cheered. "Alright give it up for MIRAGE!!" yelled the announcer and left the stage.

(**Bold **is Mikan _Parentheses Italics _is Ryoma Underlined or chorus is Akira)

**Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you  
**

Mikan and Ryoma held hands, but all of a sudden, they were separated from each other as if something was pulling them away from each other. They tried to get back to each other, but they couldn't.

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take **_(worst you take)  
_**From every heart you break **_(heart you break)  
_**And like the blade you stain **_(blade you stain)  
_**Well I've been holding on tonight  
**

Mikan was holding her heart and fell down.

Chorus  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

**Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take **_**(worst you take)  
**_**From every heart you break **_**(heart you break)  
**_**And like the blade you stain **_**(blade you stain)  
**_**Well I've been holding on tonight  
**

Mikan then pretends to cry and now holds her heart with both hands.

Chorus  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

_(Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?)  
_  
Chorus  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Mikan and Ryoma finally got back together at the end of the song and smiled to the fans, waving to them and MIRAGE and Kuro Neko went back into the limo. Kuro Neko was impressed that Mikan was able to sing and act so well, but then he frowned inside because that acting and singing was for Ryoma and not for him. They got back to the academy and when MIRAGE went out of the limo, one by one, their outfits disappeared and into their uniforms. MIRAGE walked into their rooms and went to sleep. One thing that both Hotaru and Natsume thought was _"Mikan, why did you had to burn our lockets?" _and everyone's thoughts were _"What ever happened to you, Mikan?"_

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late update even thought I promised that I would update this chapter last night. Please forgive me and review.


	5. The 6th Anniversary

**MIRAGE**

I am soo sorry I haven't been updating lately!! I was having writer's block. Well, please enjoy this chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Maxine Sakura, Irie Seiya, Ryoma Takahashi, Akira Soma, George and Eric Kimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The 6th Anniversary

Mikan woke up really early seeing that it was a Saturday today and there was no school. She did her morning routine and put on casual clothes to wear, black mini shorts, white tube top, brown boots with laces to her knees, and her hair in braids. She walked out of the door and locked it. She wore two lockets; a heart shaped one and a normal locket. By the time, she got out of her room, everyone was awake. Those who saw the lockets thought it was from Ryoma, but in reality, the lockets weren't from Ryoma at all, but the truth was that they belonged to -- and --. She opened the heart shaped lock and smiled at the pictures that were in the locket, but the smile wasn't like her usual smile, it was more of a sad smile as if she lost someone dear to her. She closed it and made it invisible, but visible to herself, --, and --. She opened the other locket and smiled, again the smile was a sad one. She closed the locket and made it invisible, but visible to herself, --, and --. She kept walking unaware that someone or some two were following her. Both Hotaru and Natsume noticed each other and decided to follow Mikan to wherever it was she was going to.

Mikan stopped at the bus stop to Central Town. The bus came and Mikan was sitting at the front of the bus looking out of the window emotionlessly completely aware of the stares she's been getting. She stared at her reflection and looked at the lockets before she looked outside again only having to find a park. Hotaru has her mind reading machine on her lap ready to hear Mikan's thoughts, but since Mikan has her nullification alice activated, Hotaru wasn't able to hear Mikan's thoughts. _"I'm going to the park after my visit to Central Town." _thought Mikan and got up. She walked out of the bus and into Central Town. Natsume and Hotaru followed Mikan into Central Town and followed her everywhere she went. The first place she went WAS the Howalan shop, but she wasn't running to it like it was going to be sold out soon nor did she look enthusiastic about it. She walked there like a normal person would, she paid like a normal person, and she DID eat them like a normal person. She was emotionless, but she also looked sad. She didn't finish the Howalan in a minute or 2. In fact, she didn't even finish it, she just threw the rest of them away and walked away from the Howalan shop and into a clothing store.

Hotaru and Natsume figured that Mikan went in there to pick an outfit for her concert, but they were HALF right about the concert outfit. Mikan bought her outfit and went into a jewelry store. She saw a couple there buying heart shaped lockets for each other and smiled. Without knowing, her nullification alice was deactivated and Hotaru read her thoughts. _"I miss those days." _were her thoughts. Hotaru and Natsume wondered why she had thought those thoughts. Mikan saw the girl gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips as thanks for the heart shaped locket. They both walked out of the store holding each other's hands. Hotaru read Mikan's thought again. _"Why did those days had to end?" _thought Mikan sadly. These thoughts made Natsume and Hotaru wonder even more.

Mikan went to the clerk and asked for a heart shaped necklace that only one side could have a picture. She gave a note to the clerk so he can carve down whatever it was that she wanted on the locket. The clerk went to the back of the store to carve the heart shaped locket while Mikan was looking for another locket that had a one side for a picture to be in. The clerk came back out with a small red velvet box with the locket inside it. Mikan took it and put it in her bag, and told the clerk about the other locket and have him carve something on it. He came back out moments later with the locket in a purple velvet box. She took the box and put it in her bag. She paid the clerk and left the store going into a photo booth. Mikan chose a heart frame for the frame of her pictures and took a picture with her usual smile, but it was the perfect one. Hotaru and Natsume couldn't see because the photo booth made Mikan invisible. Mikan took one of the pictures and put it into the heart shaped locket. There was a frame that said "BFF" and she picked that one. Her picture was taken and she put that picture into the other locket.

Mikan got out of the photo booth and walked to the park that she had seen in the bus. She sat on the bench and saw 2 girls who appears to be best friends. "Yumi, who's your best friend?! You're MY best friend!!" yelled the girl. The girl who appeared to be Yumi looked at the girl. "Me." said Yumi. "Okay, second best friend." said the girl. "Myself." said Yumi. "Then who's you third best friend?" asked the girl. "I." said Yumi. "Then who are all of your best friends?" asked the girl. "Me, myself, and I." said Yumi. The girl started crying. "Stop crying, it makes you 60 uglier." said Yumi. "But you said that you're your self's best friend." said the girl. "Yea, but that doesn't mean you're not my best friend either." said Yumi and hugged the girl. The girl hugged Yumi back and they both walked back to the academy. Mikan smiled, but then it became a frown. "Why can't we return to those days?" asked Mikan to herself and left the park to a stage that was located in front of a lake, but this lake wasn't JUST a lake, it was a lake where Mikan and Hotaru would always play with each other and where Natsume and Mikan had became a couple and where they had first kissed each other.

Hotaru and Natsume had noticed the lake and was hiding somewhere so that Mikan wouldn't see them.

Mikan was already in her outfit for her first song. It was an off-shoulder long sleeved dark purple shirt that reached to her mid-thighs and the black mini shorts that she wore that day. She wore black laced up boots that were just above her knees and her hair were in pigtails like when she was 10. She came out onto the stage and yelled "HEY, READY TO ROCK THIS WORLD?!" yelled Mikan into her earphone. Her fans cheered. "ALRIGHT, THIS SONG IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND, BUT I WON'T TELL YOU WHO IT IS!!" yelled Mikan.

Mikan closed her eyes.

(**Bold **is Mikan, Underlined or parentheses is chorus **Bold Underlined** is duet)

hoo ha hoo ha

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

**Have you ever been in love?  
He's my bestfriend best of all best friends  
****Do you have a best friend too?  
**  
**It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too  
**  
Hoo ha hoo ha  
Hoo ha hoo ha

**Have you ever been in love?  
**  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!  
hoo ha hoo ha  
**  
Hello baby can I see you smile?  
I'm going to a party and its  
gonna be wild. **(okay!)  
**Can I come, I am sitting alone  
No, Friends are never alone **(thats right!)

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
****Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah! **

**He's my best friend best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend  
too. **(my best friend)

hoo ha hoo ha  
hoo ha hoo ha  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah  
hoo ha hoo ha

**Aloha baby lets go to the beach  
Yeah! girls in bikini are waiting for me  
But I was hoping for a summer romance  
So why didnt you take a chance **(okay!)

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
****Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!  
**  
**He's my best friend best of all  
best friends, do you have a best  
friend too?  
****It tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend  
too.** (my best friend)

Hoo Ha! Hoo hA!  
Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me (yeah) I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Lets get this party on  
Hit me with laser gun**!

Hwah!

Ooh oh oh come on boys!  
Hoo Ha Hoo HA!  
Ooh oh oh

**You should get a best friend too**(my best friend)

**He's my best, my best my best my bestfriend  
**  
_Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
He's soooo sweet!  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!  
_

He's my best friend best of all  
best friends, do you have a best  
friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend  
too.

Mikan opens her eyes and smiles and goes back stage and changes. She comes back out on the stage in the same outfit, but it was red and her hair was down with a red ribbon on both sides of her head. "READY TO HEAR ANOTHER SONG?!" yelled Mikan. Her fans cheered again. Music started to play. "OKAY, THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO MY SPECIAL SOMEONE, AND NO IT ISN'T RYO-KUN!!" yelled Mikan. She closed her eyes and puts her hands on her heart and starts to sing.

(**Bold **is Mikan, Underlined is chorus)

**Hatsuyuki ni zawameku machi de  
Mioboe no aru SUKAIBURUU no MAFURAA  
Furi muita shira nai kao ni utsumuku****Boku wa mada omoi no honoo kesezu ni kusubutte iru**  
"Sayonara" **wa boku kara tsugeta  
Koukai naraba nando shita koto darou  
Jikan dake makimodosetara ii no ni**"Mou heiki yo"  
**To tsubuyaita ano hito  
Tsuyogari to hontou wa kiduite ita yo  
Kono boku demo**

Ano hito ga heya wo dete kara  
Kono taikutsu na machi ni nidome no fuyu

Hitori dewa aishiteru  
Akashi sa e aimai de setsunai dake  
Futari dewa yasashiku  
Mimamoru koto tsudukerare nai...

Mou ichido aitai to negau no wa  
Itami sae itoshii kara  
Tokimeki wo nakushita eien yori  
Atsui setsuna wo

Kuchibiru wo usuku hiraite

Hitori dewa aisareta  
Kioku sae hakanakute munashii dake  
Futari dewa omoi atatameru  
Imi mitsukerare nai

Mou nido to anna mi  
Dareka no koto aise nai  
Sou omotteta  
Demo ima wa jounetsu ga me wo samasu  
Yokan ga shiteru

If I ever fall in love, again  
**Mou ichido meguri aetara  
Sono te wo hanasa nai mou mayowa nai sa  
**I just don't know what to say to you  
**Kotoba ni deki nai mama de  
Omoi wa afureteku  
**Get back in love, again

**Mou ichido aitai to negau no wa  
Itami sae itoshii kara  
Tokimeki wo nakushita eien yori  
RIARU wo ikiruu****Yokan ga shiteru**

Mou nido to anna ni  
Dareka no koto aise nai  
Sou omotte ta  
Demo ima wa jounetsu ga me wo samasu

Mikan opens her eyes and smiles to her fans and walked off the stage with tears falling down her face. Nobody, but Hotaru and Natsume noticed her tears. Mikan changed back into her clothes and grabbed her bags and the velvet boxes and ran to her dorm rooms. Hotaru followed Mikan on her duck scooter while Natsume followed her by jumping from tree to tree. Mikan dropped her bag and fell on her bed with her face stuffed in her pillow crying. She was yelling, but they were muffled by her pillow. MIRAGE were outside her room bending their heads knowing what day it was today. Today was the 6th anneversary that Mikan had left Japan for America. They all heard Mikan yelling, but they left her alone and went to their rooms. Natsume was outside her window on her porch, but it was locked so he couldn't go in. Hotaru was outside her room listening to her. Mikan stopped crying and fell asleep. Hotaru and Natsume left.

From now to the next week, Mikan's been doing solo concerts while the rest of MIRAGE did their own concerts. Mikan was on her way to her solo concert that was located in a place of Sakura trees everywhere. Mikan was wearing a pink kimono with Sakura petals on it that reached mid-thigh and she has a pink electric guitar in her hands.

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara  
Redeii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne Kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Tatoeba atashi no Mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo Kowaku mo aru

Denimu ni Furiru ni Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi Shichihenge Kakugo asobe

Tsugitsugi hiraku Ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai Danzen koshi yo

Isogashikute Surechigau hi mo Sakura kissu Setsunai hodo Ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo Uketomeaou Fureau ai wa muteki Sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Mabushii sora ni makenai Omoide tsukurou Ima

Danzen koishi yo

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

"Okay, this song is dedicated to my dead cousin, Maxine Sakura. Today is his 6th anneversary for his death." said Mikan and left the stage. She ran to Central Town and bought Maxine's favorite flowers, daisies. She teleported herself to Maxine's grave stone that was in America. She said her prayers to Maxine and talked with him. Well, she talked with his soul, through her alice, and talked about her time in Japan so far. They both said their farewells and Maxine vanished while Mikan teleported back to Japan. Natsume and Hotaru wondered where Mikan was at and waited for her outside her room. Mikan walked to her room with a satisfied look on her face and walked past Natsume and Hotaru into her room as if they were invisible.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I will try and update ASAP. The songs I used are Best Friends by Toy-Box, Lovers Again by EXILE, and Sakura Kiss by...i forgot who, but I know it's from Ouran High School Host Club. Please review.


	6. News

**MIRAGE**

Here is chapter 6. I think this story might come to an end soon, but enjoy this chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Maxine Sakura, Irie Seiya, Ryoma Takahashi, Akira Soma, George and Eric Kimoto.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: **The News

The next morning, Mikan woke up having to hear noises around her room. She sat up and did her morning routine. She was still very sleepy, so without noticing instead of leaving her hair down, she made them into braids. She wore the lockets that she wore to the concert and took the purple and red velvet boxes and put them in a bigger box and under her bed with a barrier to keep it invisible and safe. Mikan yawned and walked out of her room and saw that everyone has a newspaper in their hands. Mikan received a newspaper and read it. On the very top in bold words said **"Mikan Sakura admits she sang a song that wasn't for Ryoma Hanazono!!"**

Mikan burned the newspaper unaware that a pair of eyes were following her. It was Ryoma. After reading the newspaper, he knew that Mikan still loves Natsume and that she doesn't want to admit it, and so she forces herself to love Ryoma. He knows that Mikan still loves Hotaru and what Mikan really did to the lockets. He knows that Mikan went shopping for another lockets to replace the one that she wears. He knows he only loves Mikan as a sister because she looks like his older sister. What he doesn't know was that, in America, Mikan was going to missions and she was training during the night. But now he does, but he still hasn't found the answer as to why she did missions. Mikan opened the door to the classroom and saw Hotaru. She ran to Hotaru yelling "HOTARU!!"

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Mikan ducked the first one, did a back flip with the second one, and jumped off the wall, when she did her back flip, and onto the ceiling and landed on the ground and ran to Hotaru for a hug.

**BAKA!!**

A sudden shot hit Mikan and she flew to the wall. Hotaru blew the top of her cannon and gave out a small smile. "Mikan-chan, are you alright?" asked Yuu realizing that he missed the morning routine and that it was happening again. "Yea, I'm fine." said Mikan getting up. One of the lockets come out from under her blouse and shined causing Hotaru to think that it was the locket that Mikan had burnt. Hotaru blinked several times and didn't see the locket and thought that it must have been an illusion. Mikan walked to her desk that was by Natsume and Ruka. "Ohayo, Ruka-pyon. Ohayo, Natsume-kun." said Mikan smiling. Ruka was surprised and so was his rabbit. "Ohayo, Mikan." said Ruka. "..." Natsume didn't say anything because he, too, was surprised that Mikan actually gave Natsume a greeting and that she finally smiled at him. Mikan pouted making it look like she wants Natsume to reply back to her, but inside she knows that Natsume is surprised to reply. The rest of MIRAGE walked into the classroom.

"Ryoma, I have a surprise for you." said Mikan smiling and stood up. "What is it?" asked Ryoma. Mikan stepped to the right and smiled widely revealing a girl with waist length hair that looks like Ryoma. "M-Mikeru? Is that you?" asked Ryoma. "No." said Mikeru. Ryoma's expression went to depression. "Of course I'm Mikeru your one and only twin!!" said Mikeru smiling. Mikan sat back down and Ryoma and Mikeru were talking until the bell rang. Narumi entered the room and noticed that Mikeru was already in the classroom. "Mikeru, get back here." said Narumi. Mikeru nodded her head and went to the front of the classroom while Ryoma sits behind Mikan with Irie. "As you may of known, this is Mikeru Hanazono." said Narumi. "Hey, I'm Ryoma's twin sister. I'm older. I have the alice of reading people's auras and their true intentions. I'm a special star and I'm in the special ability type class." said Mikeru walking to sit next to Ryoma. "Yes, well, to tell the truth Mikeru isn't really a new student. She was brought here by another student." said Narumi. Mikan sighed and walked to the front of the room. "I brought Mikeru here from the AAO on my missions. Now you know, Ryoma so stop thinking about it. You'll worry Mikeru." said Mikan. "EHH?!" said the class, except Mikeru, Natsume, Hotaru, and Narumi.

"What isn't it normal to go on missions if I'm a special star and in the dangerous ability type?" asked Mikan. "That's true." said the class. "Well, besides I had to do it because Ryoma always had dreams of Mikeru and says her name at night. Ryoma, I guess the deal's off now isn't it?" said Mikan smiling. Ryoma smirked. "I guess it is." said Ryoma standing up and walked to the front of the classroom with Mikan, for once, not touching Mikan. "We both have an announcement to make." said Mikan. She looked at Ryoma who looked at Mikeru who nodded and he nodded and Mikan smiled. Ryoma smiled too and Mikeru did too. "Ryoma and I aren't dating each other." said Mikan. "I only love her as a sister because she reminds me of Mikeru, but since Mikeru is here now I can have 2 sisters!" said Ryoma. "We were only going out until we found Mikeru when we get here in Gakuen Alice in Japan." said Mikan. "And that day is today." said the rest of MIRAGE standing up and walked to the front of the classroom along with Mikeru. "I'm quitting MIRAGE, and now I'm welcoming their newest member to take place of my M, in MIRAGE, Mikeru." said Mikan smiling. Everyone clapped, but Hotaru and Natsume.

"And I need my childhood pal to meet me in the lab at lunch. I need someone in here with the animal pheromone to meet me at the rooftop during our next break. I need someone here with the fire alice, except for me or any multi-alice, to meet me at "that" place after classes are over. And tonight I need those 3 people to be in my room tonight after dinner." said Mikan smiling and went to her seat. Mikeru looked at Ryoma. "What?" said Ryoma feeling her stare. "You're taller than me now." said Mikeru. "Finally, but you're still a midget." said Mikeru and sat in her seat.

**During the next break**

Mikan was at the rooftop waiting for that person. As if on cue, the person came up behind Mikan and covered her eyes with his hands and she felt and rabbit on her lap. "Ruka nii-chan?" said Mikan removing his hands from her eyes and looked behind her. "The one and only." said Ruka smiling. "Ruka nii-chan, do you think Hotaru and Natsume will forgive me for pretending to burn the lockets and for being cold to them?" asked Mikan. "If they truly love you and if they care about you, then yes, they will forgive you." said Ruka. "But, Hotaru said that she doesn't care about me before I left and Natsume was making out with." said Mikan making a disgusted face. "Dare I say it, Koizumi." said Mikan. "Well, why don't you let them explain unlike last time, you didn't let them explain and you didn't even tell me leaving me worried enough to ask mother to look for you." said Ruka. Mikan's eyes were wide. "You mean, our mom from the AAO?" asked Mikan. Ruka nodded his head. "Wow. Sorry I didn't tell you about it. Dad wanted me to leave in an hour so I didn't had time to tell you." said Mikan. "Dad? You shouldn't have left. Dad and I went to France and didn't return until 6 years later. Next time you go see Maxine, take me with you. I haven't seen him since 10 years." said Ruka. "Let's go back to the classroom and tell everyone that you're my twin brother and meet me in my room after dinner." said Mikan.

Mikan and Ruka were in front of the classroom. "Why are you with Ruka-sama?!" asked Sumire. "Because he's my twin brother." said Mikan smiling. Everyone looked at Mikan and Ruka. Hotaru dropped her screw driver while Natsume sat up and since his manga was on his face, the manga flew to the board and Mikan dodged it. "Don't do that again, Natsume!!" yelled Mikan cowering behind Ruka. "Hn." said Natsume.

**At Lunch**

There were newspapers around the academy saying that Mikan and Ruka were twins and that Ryoma and Mikeru are twins and the newest member of MIRAGE and Mikan's resignation from MIRAGE.

Mikan went to the lab and saw Hotaru at the lab. "I want an explanation. NOW." said Mikan. "Fine. Ruka asked me how much I cared about you, but I said I didn't care about you. That was a different answer. I don't care about you because you made me too worry to even care about myself and to care more about you." said Hotaru. Mikan lifted her hand and the purple velvet box appeared in her hand and she smiled. "Take it, and wear it." said Mikan. Hotaru took it and opened it. In the box was the locket that Mikan had bought. It was open so the first thing that Hotaru saw was the picture. Tears were streaming down her face. Mikan took out her locket with the picture of herself and Hotaru. Mikan smiled and Hotaru smiled too. "Now you made me 60 uglier." said Hotaru. Mikan laughed and they both walked to class together wearing their lockets.

**After Class**

Mikan was on one of the branches of the Sakura tree. Natsume was under the Sakura tree waiting for Mikan. Mikan sat on the branch and her legs gripped the branch while she was upside down. "Hi Natsume-kun!!" yelled Mikan. Natsume looked above and saw that Mikan was above him. "Catch me." said Mikan and her legs let go of the branch. Natsume couldn't hear her, but he still caught her. Natsume stumbled and landed on the trunk of the Sakura tree. Mikan pouted. "Mou, I told you to catch me and if you did then you wouldn't have to get hurt." said Mikan. "Hn." said Natsume. Mikan giggled. "Is that the only thing you're going to say around me?" asked Mikan. "No." said Natsume. "I want my explanation now." said Mikan being serious. "Fine. Before you left, Koizumi knew you were leaving so she ran to our tree and used her alice on me and made me make out with her. It was disgusting, but at least I killed her." said Natsume. "You killed her?!" yelled Mikan. "Yea." said Natsume. "Oh well, I was going to do that, but you did it for me." said Mikan.

"I still love you, Mikan. Even during those years you were gone. I still loved you. I was jealous of Hanazono when you were together." said Natsume. "What's this? THE Natsume Hyuuga is jealous. Just kidding. I love you, too, Natsume. Even though, you broke my heart without knowing." said Mikan and gave a Natsume a peck on the lips before breaking Natsume's hold on her. The red velvet box appeared on her hand. Natsume took it and opened it seeing the picture first just like Hotaru's locket. He smiled which made Mikan smile and took her locket out with a picture or herself and Natsume. Natsume put the locket on. He took a velvet box out from his pocket. "Mikan, stand up." said Natsume. "Why?" asked Mikan. "Because I need you to and if you don't then I won't be able to do this." said Natsume. "Why?" asked Mikan. "Because." said Natsume. Mikan and Natsume did their "why" and "because" fight for about 5 minutes until Mikan stood up. Natsume stood on one knee, opened the box, and held onto Mikan's left hand. "Mikan, will you marry me after we leave this place?" asked Natsume. Mikan was crying tears of happiness. "Yes!!" yelled Mikan. Natsume took the ring out and slid the ring on to her ring finger that was on her left hand.

Natsume stood up and Mikan hugged him causing him to fall down on something soft. They both got up and saw that Hotaru and Ruka were already in her room. "Hey, you guys wanna be a band?" asked Mikan. "I can take the vocals since I was the vocals in MIRAGE. Ruka nii-chan can take the drums while Hotaru can take the keyboard. And me and Natsume can be the guitarists." added Mikan. "What about me?" asked Natsume. "You'll be the vocals with me!!" said Mikan smiling. "But what should the band be called?" asked Ruka. "It should be called 'NAKARU'" said Hotaru. "Huh?" asked Ruka. "Na for Natsume-kun, ka for Mikan since my name has ka in it, aru for Hotaru, and ru for Ruka nii-chan!!" said Mikan smiling. Hotaru nodded her head. Natsume and Ruka thought about it for a while before they agreed. "But who's going to be the manager." said Ruka. "We don't need one." said Mikan. "Why?" asked Hotaru. "Because we have me to help." said Mikan. "Okay, tonight is our first concert and I have the perfect song." said Mikan whispering the song to everyone.

Mikan wears a black cargo capris, a black tank top, and black converse shoes. Her hair was down with curls at the bottom. Hotaru wore the same thing only she was wearing an off shoulder shirt. Ruka and Natsume were wearing a black shirt and black shorts and black sneakers. The frame for Ruka's drums were black. Mikan's guitar was black with Sakura petals on it while Natsume's guitar is red.

(**Bold **is Natsume, _Italics _is Ruka)

**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down on my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.  
**  
**I will never let you fall.** _(let you fall.)_  
**I'll stand up with you forever.**  
**I'll be there for you through it all. **_(through it all.)_  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
**  
**It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

**I will never let you fall.** _(let you fall.)_**  
I'll stand up with you forever.**  
**I'll be there for you through it all.** _(through it all.)_  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
**  
**'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!** _(grey! grey! ) _  
**  
I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!** _(continues until fades out)_

**Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one**

**Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!**

**Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey!**

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

"That song was dedicated to my Mikan!!" said Natsume pulling Mikan to him and held her around the waist. Mikan blushed and smiled. The four of them left the stage and slept in Mikan's room.

The next morning, NAKARU were woken up by the noise outside the room. Mikan got up and did her morning rountine and the others did too only Natsume went out of the window and into his room. Mikan's hair was in low pigtails. She met Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume outside. Mikan took a newspaper and it said news about her, or should I say, NAKARU had their first concert last night. Mikan was still sleepy that she almost fell down a flight of stairs so Natsume had to carry Mikan, bridal style, to the classroom while she slept.

When they got to the classroom, Mikan was completely awake and was talking with MIRAGE. Her ring was shining so it caught the attention's of all the girls and MIRAGE. "Mikan-chan, is that a ring?" asked Mikeru. Mikan nodded her head. "By who?!" yelled Nonoko. "By N-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume himself. "By me. As of yesterday, I'm her fiancée." said Natsume pulling Mikan to him. Mikan blushed. "EHHH?!" yelled the class except for Ruka and Hotaru. "Is that true?" asked MIRAGE at the same time. Mikan nodded her head. MIRAGE smiled. "You finally got back together with the one you love didn't you?" asked Ryoma ruffling her hair. "You messed up my hair!!" yelled Mikan. Mikeru helped Mikan redo her hair. Class went on like any ordinary day and Mikan and Natsume were under their Sakura tree while Hotaru and Ruka were in a near bush spying on them. Mikan and Natsume were fully aware that they're being spied on.

* * *

I got the idea with Mikan and Natsume arguing when I asked my bf a question and i kept saying why and he kept saying because. The song I used was called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I used this song because this was the first song my bf sang for me.


	7. Epilogue

**MIRAGE**

Okay, this will be the last chapter to this story.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own MIRAGE.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Epilogue

A year after the news of Mikan and Natsume being engaged was out, everyone graduated the academy and said their farewells to their friends. Natsume's, Mikan's, Hotaru's, and Ruka's fan girls/boys didn't want to be separated from them. The girls who wanted to dance with Misaki (the teacher with the plant alice) wanted to say goodbye to him and give him presents, but after the ceremony, they weren't able to find him, so they gave up. After the ceremony, Yuu and Nonoko/Koko and Anna became a couple.

**A year later**

Mikan and Natsume were married in a place located where there were Sakura trees everywhere which the place was called "Sakura Memorial" because the Sakura trees were planted in memorial of someone with a name of Hikari Sakura who was apparently Mikan's cousin. Mikan threw the bouquet and it seems that Hotaru caught the bouquet, but she still seemed emotionless. Ruka proposed to Hotaru after the bouquet toss.

**5 years later**

A certain brunette and raven hair had a child. A 3 year old boy to be exact. "Maxine? Where are you?" asked the brunette. "I'm right here, mom." said the boy who appears to be Maxine. "Come on, we're going to the amusement park with your dad." said the brunette and sure enough someone with raven hair was waiting outside the door. "Daddy!!" yelled Maxine and into the man's arms. "It took you 5 minutes to find him? You're still an idiot, Mikan." said Natsume. "Mou. I already told you, if I was an idiot, then I wouldn't be here right now with you and Maxine." said Mikan. It seems like their child Maxine were named after our dear Mikan's cousin who was now watching over her and her family before going back into the Heavens.

Hotaru and Ruka were married 4 years ago, a year after Mikan and Natsume were. They had a child, a 3 year old girl to be precise, whose name was Hana Nogi. Some say their marriage was coincidence, others thought it was fate, but me? I say that it was all a "mirage" Why? Because Mikan woke up under a Sakura tree in our little Kuro Neko's arms protecting her. The scenery was Gakuen Alice, and they were still 11. This whole story was actually a mirage. A mirage that was made under Mikan's will without her knowing when she fell asleep in Natsume's arms. Ruka and Hotaru are still not yet a couple, and Mikan, our dear Mikan, gave them both a dear dream, or should I say nightmare, as to what will happen if they don't confess to each other and become a couple. And soon enough, Ruka and Hotaru were a couple, but they still haven't figured out if this nightmare/dream was an illusion or just a nightmare/dream that came to them by coincidence. But I say that it was a mirage to help them get together.

To tell everyone the truth, this story was all a mirage. None of it is real, and that is the true reason as to why I called this story "Mirage" because none of this really happened.

* * *

I hope you like that ending, and understood it, that I made about this story was all a mirage. I guess maybe now you know why the group and the title was called mirage now right? Please review


	8. Reviews

**MIRAGE  
**

I would like to thank the following members.

**Irumi Kanzaki**

**xXOrangesakuraXx**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**camille**

**ejo**

**natmikanlovers**

**kae1523mae**

**XxCrystal RainxX**

**mangaluver123**

**fluffypenguinscandy**

**kittycat**

**kittycat2312**

**LiannMikan**

**animeaddict.7**

**Kazumi17**

**dominiqueanne**

**mahi101**

**crimsonMoonlight20**

**crimsoneyes44**

**Bloomer123**

**krishaNe**

**chescagirl**

**cutie1314**

**Namikoto-Chan**

**Cherry Blossom122**

**dragon-blazer**

**AnimeLover**

**Youichix33**

**konnie**

**nAughtyhAzel14344**

**camilled**

**090mikanxnatsume090**

**XxblackwingsxX**

**Wishing You Knew**

* * *

**090mikanxnatsume090**

**AnimeLoverXP**

**Cherry Blossom122**

**Irumi Kanzaki**

**LovelyMikan**

**ShiihimeSama**

**Wishing You Knew**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**XxCrystal RainxX**

**XxHolyTenshixX**

**Youichix33**

**animeaddict.7**

**animewatcher1997**

**camilled**

**cutie1314**

**ejo**

**hikaru1718**

**kae1523mae**

**sakuraaimer**

**xXOrangesakuraXx**

**xmiku**

* * *

**Bloomer123**

**Cherry Blossom122**

**Irumi Kanzaki**

**Mysticchowz**

**Namikoto-Chan**

**SweetxTemptation**

**XxCrystal RainxX**

**XxHolyTenshixX**

**Yasashi**

**Youichix33**

**angelapretty**

**animeaddict.7**

**camilled**

**camillex123569**

**chocolvr69**

**crimsoneyes44**

**dragon-blazer**

**hikaru1718**

**kae1523mae**

**krishaNe**

**snowangels88**

* * *

For reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. I know this story and "who is she exactly" might've had the same ending, but thank you anyways for reading this story. And thank you to future reviewers, favoriters, and alerters and I'm really sorry if I spelled your name wrong.


End file.
